Red vs Blue: A World of Heros
by Dr. Gozly Kat
Summary: The Reds, Blues and agent's are brought to world-636 and to survivor in this world of hero's they must become them. Armored with the inhancements from the Meta's suit they must keep their identities secret and themselves intact.


**This takes place at the end of season thirteen. Also, I will say sorry in response, I DO NOT KNOW THE EXACT CHARACTERS OF MARVEL. I DO NOT KNOW THEIR PERSONALITIES. I'M SUPER MEGA UBER SORRY!**

The Reds and The Blues pointed their weapons at the door. "This suit is rather tight in the crotch," Tucker said, the color of the Meta suit shifting to aqua.

"Now THAT looks good on you," Donut said adjusting his magnums.

"Faster faster faster!" A female voice yelled behind the door, as the enemy soldiers cut through the door.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" The aqua soldier said.

"Ok, now there is only one more thing I have to do."

"You do that Church," Tucker said as Church disappeared. Before the door burst open, Tucker stood next to the door with his energy sword down low, so when they walked in their feet would be cut off.

When the soldiers were done cutting they put a charge on it, making the door fly towards the group. Grif stood in front and pressed the fire button on his grif-shot. But nothing came out, but the door did stick to the blade pushing him backwards some. "Holy shit I'm bad ass!" He exclaimed.

"Good job Grif," Sarge said gruffly handing him a gun to use with his freehand. "You just volunteered to be our meat shield!"

"What?!" Grif yelled as the enemy soldier started to fire and enter the room. The first three just getting their feet cut off, causing them to yell in pain squirming on the ground.

"Look they're dancing!" Caboose exclaimed as Freckles, his gun, shooting down the rest of the soldiers that walked through the door. Sarge joining, blowing the heads off of the soldiers.

"Die you filthy blacks!" He yelled.

"Okaaaaaay!" Doc said, "Let's not say that again!"

"Fuck you Sarge!" Tucker said taking offense from the insane red armored man, full body armor made from a titanium alloy to be exact.

"They're wearing black armor, what's wrong with saying 'flight blacks'?" The man in red armor just continued shooting the "blacks", as they followed Grif down the hall.

Grif, at the time, was grumbling about not getting to use his grif-shot. "Hurry up fatass!" Simmons demanded kicking his orange comrade in the back, this made the orange armored man grumble, but he did so, begrudgingly.

They continued on word towards Chairman Hardgrove. As they passed a door it opened a crowd of soldiers running through. Donut simply threw a plasma grenade. Somehow it attached itself to the soldier in the middle who panicked, screaming loudly and trying to get out of the group of soldiers. But it exploded within seconds, killing most of the soldiers. The rest having their heads cut off by Tucker, who had used his speed boost. "I. Am. The. Most badass person! EVER!"

"Uh… you sure?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, what about Elmo?" Caboose asked, this was met with a groan.

After about one hour forty three minutes and twenty three point six two four seconds of fighting through the army that was housed on the ship, according to the AI in Tucker's suit. Yes, he was actually alive! Right before he deleted himself the memory of Delta had fingered out a way to fight through the ship without him deleting himself. He simply had to delete the two petabytes of… questionable content Tucker somehow downloaded to him, including the viruses that were slowing him down.

Once they got to Hardgrove Tucker cut through the door, kicking it down. The six soldiers, insane doctor, and Mexican robot all stepped into the room after hearing a single gunshot. When they got in the room the man in purple gasped, "H-he's dead!" The chairman was slumped over the ships controls, a gun under where his hand was hanging, blood was splattered all over the console.

"He must have killed himself as Tucker cut through the door," Simmons said pushing his body off of the console. "Now what?" The maroon armored man asked.

"We bring this puppy down," Church said.

Caboose gasped, "Church! You're alive!" He exclaimed, "I thought you died, which ended the 13th season of a show and because the writers couldn't think of a next season that would satisfy the viewers. So they just made an anthology season."

Everyone stared at Caboose, finally Lopez spoke up, "Eso fue extrañamente específico."

Donut spoke right after him, "That was oddly specific, also Lopez this is no time to talk about sharpening the bathroom."

"Eso es lo que acabo de decir!/_That's what I just said!_" Lopez exclaimed, yet again, no one understanding him.

"This has nothing to do with the nurses pencil!" Donut said, "Though I do wonder what it looks like."

"Donut, just don't- just don't talk, ever again," Church said, "Anyway, we'll be on the ground in five."

"So what now?" Grif asked attempting to pry the door off his grif-shot. "The fuck is wrong with this thing?"

"Try this," Simmons said taking the grif-shot and putting his foot on the door and tugging upward easily getting the grif-shot out of the heavily damaged.

Instead of thanking the maroon soldier he just grunted, grabbing his grif-shot and putting it on his back. The magnet in his suit keeping it in its place.

"F.I.L.S.S. can you keep us on our current course?" The glowing blue AI asked.

"Yes Mr. Director." A robot female voice said.

"Ok, I suggest we walk to the entrance. It'll take about ten good minutes to get to the hanger." Church said, "I've mapped a route on your HUD's, just follow the red dots."

Everyone nodded doing as they were told, kicking aside any dead bodies in their way. Now with Melcom dead the war was over. They could go find a home, preferably on a secluded planet, and for ONCE in their lives have a peaceful day. Even if it was one lousy day.

As they got to the hanger bay the rag tag group of idiotic soldiers were met by Carolina and Washington. They both yelled seeing Tucker, "META!" They yelled grabbing their guns.

"Hey! It's me!" Tucker squealed, flinching seeing the guns waved in his face.

The two lowered their weapons, "Oh," after a few seconds of awkward silence Carolina spoke up.

"Where Hargrove?"

"Dead," Grif answered bluntly.

"What?! You were supposed to keep him alive!" Wash exclaimed, it must have been Caboose, somehow.

"What the fatass over here was trying to say is, Hargrove shot himself before me made it to the bridge." Church said appearing in front of Carolina.

Yet again after a few seconds of silence Caboose spoke up. "What now,"

"Good question," Carolina said looking up at Church.

Nearly instantly Church answered, "Well, we wait until the ship is cleaned up and take the Staff of Charon home. Maybe load up on some alien tech,"

Everyone nodded. In the days to follow the ship was cleaned out and the old Meta suit was dismantled. Each of the Red and Blue team getting a suit enhancement, or an upgrade of some kind. Grif got the speed enhancement making him much faster. Able to move up to speeds of 23 miles per hour. Simmons got the hard light shield, and grafted into him robot armor so it was on the end of any gun he had. Though the scale was reduced. Caboose, to everyone's dismay got a strength boost, to make him into the world's strongest man baby. His gun Freckles, even got an upgrade, now he aimbot feature had a 76.34592% chance of working. Sarge got something similar to a bubble shield but only half of it every appeared at a time. Doc and Donut got healing units. Tucker got the time distortion unit, but it only slows down time to about half its speed. Wash got the worse luck, he was left with some upgraded grav-boots. But hey, he could now stick to all metals.

Lopez was by far the luckiest. Seeing how the Staff of Charon needed a crew, and how the Reds and Blue didn't want anyone to know where they where they made more Lopez's. For three days straight Sarge surveyed group of about two hundred Chorus soldiers construct clones of Lopez. To tell the difference between the original and the clone the clones had blue visors. Instead of the standard gold- yellow- yellowish orange? Who cares, but they made 1742 Lopez's known as "The Crew". Of course they all only spoke Spanish.

After the two week period the group sim troopers and ex-freelancers waved to the planet they had just been fighting for, a few short weeks ago. It was going to be hard for them to get back to normal life but who cared. Dr. Gray was not normal life.

As the group took off and arrived at the bridge of the Staff they looked out at the stars. "¿A dónde sigue? Capitanes./_Where to next? Captains?_" A Crew asked pressing buttons, which were making blips and boops.

"Home," Grif said he was about to continue but Simmons stepped in with a big smile and, obviously fake voice.

"Start slipspace drive." He paused, "Engage." With that the Staff of Charon jumped to slipspace as Simmons was nearly jumping up and down with glee. "I've always wanted to say that!" He said smiling.

"Fucking nerd."

As they traveled through slipspace Church watched. Than it happened, in his slowed down persecution of time, even for a second the stars disappeared and was replaced by a blinding light, than it went back to normal. Maybe it was just something wrong with the power couplings, or they passed really close to a star. But within seconds the ship stopped.

Everyone turned around to look at the view of Earth. "Uhhhh…" Tucker said blinking rapidly, "Any of you see what I see?"

"Yeah?!" Sarge said, ignoring the inappropriate magazine flying right outside of the ship, "Where are all the defense platforms?" Everyone blinked. For once Sarge was right. There were supposed to be defense platforms and space stations all around Earth. The second this in, is that your couldn't seen the man made islands in the ocean, also Florida was there. Florida sank!

"C-Church…" Carolina said slowly.

"On it!" The AI said disappearing. A few moments later he reappeared. "So we have a problem. We have seemingly gone back in time, as well as that there seems to be superheroes."

Everyone stood gawking at Church, or Epsilon whichever you prefer. But then started laughing, aside form Lopez and the freelancers. "Good one!" Grif howled.

"You nearly made me think you weren't joking," Simmons said.

"Why are we laughing?"

"Aaaaaaand Caboose ruined the moment."

A few holographic images appeared on the screen. One of a flying suit of armor, another of a red haired lady in black spandex and an image of a stretched out female with a suit that had a lightning bolt down her chest. The Reds and Blues stopped laughing.

"Y-you were serious." Tucker admiringly the lady in black spandex.

"There are also supervillains," Church said turning to Carolina, "What do you want me to do?"

"Uhhhh…" she was speechless for once, and for once didn't know what orders to give out. "Could you find us a place to live for now? On the surface? With room to put put our weapons, maybe a Warthog?" Church nodded, the number two freelancer turning to her comrades, "Sarge, Tucker, Donut, Doc, Caboose, Grif, Simmons, whenever I deem fit, I will be sending you to the surface." She ordered, Grif raised his hand but shot him down with a glare. "You will have to wear regular clothes,"

"What about Grif and I?" Simmons asked, "I'm a cyborg and Grif has some of my skin grafted onto him."

"These," she handed them some phone like structures, "We used them in project freelancer, they can change how you look. Just make them look like yourself." The two nodded and Simmons instantly started playing with in. The group surprisingly seemed to be dealing with this well, no gasps no fainting from Donut.

The next few days as Church was still extracting information, he had stolen some money from some shady organizations. AIM and HYDRA, that's what they were called, and used it to buy them a rather expensive house in Manhattan. He also sent down about five hundred of The Crew down there, god knows why. Also the hanger was found empty soon after than, all the weapons and vehicles, even their armor was gone. The next day the group was sent down in ODST drop pods.

The pods landed in the small yard of their house, in an oddly quiet neighborhood. When they went outside they found two Warthogs. But the turret was removed. It might have looked easily stealable, with it lacking a door. But it had a fingerprint scanner a 5 digit code and it needed a key. Nothing the people of this century could create. After a few hours of getting themselves used to the place they went out to their rides. They climbed in, the Reds in one and the Blues, plus Doc in the other.

"Where to first?" Tucker called to Girf, who was driving the Red vehicle.

"Just follow me!" He yelled, doing the universal follow me single.

As they drove by people stopped a gawked. Not at the men but at the vehicle, the men were in regular civilian attire.

"Sweet ride dude!"

"That guy in blue shirt looks ripped."

"Hah! Look! That guys wider than you!"

"Is that a man or a woman?"

"Why is that guy laughing evilly?"

"That car 's fucking baller!"

The group of soldiers watched the car drive by, some taking pictures, others trying to ask questions when it was parked. "Hey cutie~" a rather beautiful woman said to a man with a soft face and soft brown eyes, with blonde hair. He was pretty adorable.

"Hello pretty woman," Caboose said in response, getting from fluttering eyelashes in return.

"Hey, Hey," a man with chocolate skin and jet black hair and deep brown eyes. "Ask if she wants to come home with us,"

As Caboose opened his mouth the car behind them started to honk, "Get moving ya fucks!"

"Alright! Alright!" Tucker yelled flipping the guy behind them off. He stepped on the gas, following the Reds.

After a few minutes of driving they found themselves at a McDonalds. The Blues parked right next to the Reds, "Really Grif?" Doc asked, "This place can't have healthy food."

"You really think Grif would choose to eat healthy food?" Simmons asked turning off the turretless Warthog, which they decided to call the Hog.

The group walked into the McDonalds, they argue and bickered even as they ordered their food. "Oh hell no!" Simmons said, "Carolina could so best the Meta." They were being quite loud. It attracted the attention of three women, Carol Danvers, Natalia Romanova, and Jessica Drew, all Avengers. They were talking until the loud group walked in, they rolled their eyes and tuned the group out.

The Reds and Blues continued arguing, "No," Grif said, "Meta is like, ten bears and three dogs all in one. He crushed a goddamn car, MY car, he crushed my favorite Warthog."

"I got shot in the head," Donut added cheerfully.

"But Carolina is the daughter of the half woman half robot shark, and the robot shark is one quarter Bloodhound." Sarge said, this caused the three aforementioned woman to chuckle slightly.

"So? That mute is easily scarier than Felix," Grif said.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Natasha asked, she was quickly answered by Jessica.

"Probably some videogame. You need to relax Nat, not everyone is out to destroy the world."

"We had to throw him off a cliff with a goddamn car!" A rather chunky one said.

"But Carolina was number one on the scoreboard in project freelancer." A tall and skinny, yet in shape pale looking man.

"Let me remind you, f!" The fat man said yet again, saying the last half of the sentence slowly

"Look at their body language, they seem to be nervous when they mention this 'Meta'," she explained, Carol raised an eyebrow.

"So they killed someone?" She asked.

"What about Wyoming?" A man that looked rather young due to his facial features.

"Caboose shut up, he was probably the least scary of everyone we faced." Tucker said, "We killed like, one hundred of his clones, and all those UNSC soldiers, as well as those pirates."

"There answers your question," Jessica said as she watched the group get their meal.

"Come on," Nat said getting up as they left, "Let's follow them." The other two women looked at each other sceptical but followed Natalia.

When they got outside they were flabbergasted, two HUGE jeeps-which-looked-like-they-were-combined-with-pickup-trucks things, just laying there, none of them had ever seen anything like it. Their question is how bad it not been stolen yet? It had no door on the sides, the females watched the males climb in. Three in one and four in another. As the strange group of people they were going to follow got their cars started they climbed into their own and started it up. Natasha's car was a black SUV, the most discreet car she could get. This group on the other hand was probably more noticeable than a cigar in a cigar factory.

As the Reds and Blues pulled out of the parking lot Natasha pulled up behind them, she waited for four cars to pass than turned onto the road following the Reds and Blues.

After a few minutes Natalia noticed a man who looked like a lady, almost, was staring right at her. "Hey Sarge," she said out loud to Carol and Jessica

From the backseat Jessica asked, "What?"

"I'm reading their lips," Natasha said bluntly, continuing lip reading, "'This black SUV has been stalking us for the last few blocks.'" It was getting kinda creepy, the man just kept staring down at their SUV, though he was unable to see through the windshield. Was they watched the one they thought was known as Sarge handed the man in a maroon shirt an earpiece. Natasha went on with reading his lips, "Hey Church. This creeping ass black SUV is following us, what do we do?"

A few moments later Simmons continued to talk, "What?! Superheroes are in that car?!" He seemed scared due to his body language, but yet again he paused listening to whoever was on the other line. "Ok… Grif, just continue dri- that's all I got," Natasha said as Simmons turned around, the woman like man still staring at them.

* * *

As the group of soldiers, and the stalkerish SUV got to a stoplight Tucker answered the call he had in his communicator, "Hey Church, what's up?" He asked.

"There's a supervillain rampaging around," The AI said bluntly.

"So what? We have nothing to do with it," Tucker responded as he stepped on the gas.

"Yes we do, we got to look good for these people. They aren't on the best terms with aliens, so I decided it would be more beneficial if we showed them we were helpful before just, BAM! We're here!" Epsilon explained.

"Ummmm… okay…" Tucker said, going towards their house, or temporary house. He hung up on Church and called the Reds, Sarge picked up.

"Yello," he greeted.

"Yo Sarge we got a supervillain, we gotta suit up. Headin' home." Tucker said this even though they were already heading there.

As they parked in front of their house, which miraculously had two open parking spots right in front of it, and it fit the exact size of the Warthogs. They also realized the SUV wasn't following them anymore, they assumed the women were called to fight the supervillain.

When they entered their new home they saw some of the Crew were finishing up the defenses, one of the turrets that were removed from the Hogs were getting installed in the coffee table that was in front of a rather expensive looking TV.

"Over here!" The voice of Carolina said, she was motioning them to follow from the kitchen. They followed her, going into a walk-in closet. Well an elevator disguised as a walk-in closet. There were only two buttons "G" and "B". Anymore buttons and Caboose would be stuck in there for hours after pressing all the buttons.

As they exited the elevator they found a large under underground hanger. Full of hundreds of vehicles. Over two hundred Warthogs, most of them outfitted with nonlethal tactical training rounds, or TTR. Carolina lead them to a wall, it had nine colored lockers lined up against it. Each one holding the respective soldiers armor, Carolina's locker was aqua with Carolina painted on it in grey. Donut also had a shower curtain around his locker, for whenever he changed into his armor.

As the soldiers changed Wash and Carolina filled them. "Like Church there is a supervillain on the loose," Wash explained, "Their name is Venom, The Crew has made TTR's for all your weapons if a non-villain threat emerges, but otherwise use your regular rounds. Apparently Venom can heal."

"Also, Doc, Grif, and Sarge, we need you to corner Venom, it has a weakness to fire, so your explosives and the dragons breath rounds the Crew made for you Sarge." Carolina said continuing for Wash.

"What are we going to contain Venom?" Simmons asked putting his helmet on.

"An airtight chamber." Carolina explained, "Also, you'll have to use codenames."

"Why?" Caboose asked, "Also, what's codename mean?"

"Well, Epsilon got us legal citizenship in the US and used our real names, so we'll all have to use codenames." Washington explained, "I'm 'Freelancer' and Carolina's 'Agent'."

"Why not just by color?" Donut asked, "I'm lightish-red and Simmons Maroon and so on."

"Good idea Pink," Sarge said emphasizing the K.

"It's lightish-red!"

Everyone didn't argue, "Now follow us, we'll show you the barracks," Carolina said once everyone had changed into their armor, and Tucker helped Caboose into his own. Carolina lead them to another wall, this wall had a huge door, so big it could fit five Warthogs right next to each other, in a row.

The soldiers walked in, awed at the sheer amount of weapons and ammunition. It was enough to supply a small army, which they did have. Right up front were the groups signature weapons. O'Malley, Doc's split personality grabbed his rocket launcher as Grif grabbed his grif-shot. Donut, grabbed two belts of grenades and some twin pistols, as well as grabbing his battle rifle. Caboose, of course, only grabbed Freckles, and rubbed it against his helmet happily. Sarge grabbed his shotgun, and said dragons breath rounds. Simmons grabbed a battle rifle and a Needler, after fighting Tucker for one, who settled for an alien plasma rifle, which could be adjusted to have a stun mode. Washington grabbed a battle rifle, as well as Carolina, who also grabbed a magnum and a tactical shotgun.

They then exited the barracks, Lopez was in front of the door, holding a detached Warthog turret. "Darse prisa./_Hurry up._" Lopez said as Carolina lead to way to the Warthogs.

"Grif, Sarge, Simmons to one, Tucker, Caboose, Doc to another Wash, Lopez, Donut to the last, I'll be taking a Gungoose." Carolina said this walking to what looked like an ARV with an SMG attached to it. "Follow me," She said, driving the Gungoose towards a door, large enough to five five M808 main battle tanks side by side.

The group drove into a large hanger full of ships, and vehicles made for air travel. "How do they get out?" Donut asked, Lopez just pointed upwards, Donut looked up and saw a huge hatch, able to fit the largest vehicle they had in there. "Oh." Was the most complicated thing he could say, the hatch was HUGE.

They kept driving, until they came to an elevator. The elevator lead up to an alleyway which could fit their largest tank. Carolina kept driving, going straight through three vans parked right next to each other, blocking the way into the alley. Though she went straight through them, it was holographic technology. The whole street was.

Epsilon appeared in front of Carolina, "I'm placing markers on all of your HUD's, I'll have you surround it so Donut can lead push it towards Doc, Grif, and Sarge. Shoot at its feet, it's a parasite, it will heal any damage done to the host but we don't want to blow them to hell." The AI explained as said marker appeared on everyone's HUD's.

"Got it!" Tucker said as he took the lead speeding through the streets, swerving around cars and honking loudly for people to get out of the way. Eventually they came to a totally abandoned part of the city.

"You're getting close," Church said, "Grif, Tucker, I've set new waypoints and set a pre-planned out path, follow it and stay at the waypoints until I say so. Also, I chose my codename to be AI."

"No fair!" Tucker said, "You get to choose your own codename, why can't I?"

"Because I have a large ship that could disintegrate you in an instant."

"Fair point." Tucker said driving off Grif following.

"Come on Donut," Carolina said leading the way to the street when Venom was.

* * *

Natasha rolled out of the way as Venom threw a car at her. "Why isn't anything working?!" She asked to Jessica.

"I don't know!" She said landing next to Black Widow, "He's supposed to be weak against sonic frequencies."

"I could blast a gas line and burn it," Carol suggested floating down next to the two.

"That would blow the whole cities gas supply." Natasha said.

"So we just keep 'em here?" Spider-Woman asked using her webs to dodge a light post that Venom threw at her. She could hear some music, was it Mexican?

"Wait until someone more suited for the task of taking down Venom," Captain Marvel said, "got it," she flew up into the air shooting blasts of energy at the symbiote. "Also what is with that music?!" She asked, turning her head towards the source. Her mouth dropped. Someone in Pink armor drifted around the corner, in some kind of vehicle. As it turned in a circle another person in brown armor stepped out holding a gun similar to the gun attached to the vehicle. This was all in one fluid movement.

The man manning the turret started firing, as well as the man in brown armor. As an ATV rounded the corner, with what seemed to have an SMG attached to it. The person on top, who sounded female said, "Good driving Pink," as she hopped off the ATV she grabbed a rifle off her back and fired at Venom. Carol joined in, blasting Venom with beams of energy. Which just seemed to annoy it.

Venom rawred and threw a truck at the group. Seemingly out of nowhere another aqua armored person appeared, cutting the truck in two with the swing of what seemed to be a sword made of light. "Whoa, nice lightsaber," Jessica said at a loss for words as the two halves of the truck landed on each flank of the other soldiers.

"Good job Tu- Aqua," the one known as Pink said, "Good think your sword is-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE," the group yelled at the same time, then they went back to fighting. The one in aqua pulling out some kind of gun, which started to blast Venom with lasers.

"I'm assuming your done with your, ehem, task?" The one in black with yellow highlights said.

"You got it Was- Freelance," Aqua said, "Pink do your think."

"You got it!" Pink said grabbing a grenade from a belt and throwing it at the blackmas, which seemed unconcerned about the fragmentation grenade right in front of him. Suddenly it erupted into flames. Venom screeched stumbling backwards. Carol landed next to Natasha and Jessica. As the three just watched the group fight like a well oiled machine, Pink throwing grenade after grenade pushing Venom back towards an intersection. They wanted to but didn't intervene, they obviously had a plan.

Once Venom was pushed back to the intersection three more armored figures jumped out from cover and started shooting at its feet. One had a shotgun that was shooting blasts of flame, another was using a rocket launcher and seemed to somehow be able to hold two rockets at a time. The third was an orange, or gold, armored man, who was overweight by the looks of it, and was holding some kind of futuristic weapon. It had a large blade on the back and a weird grip, and seemed to fire grenades.

"Now AI!" The one in aqua, who hadn't been called by name yet said. She seemed to be speaking over the radio. "Orange get ready for the drop!"

Orange nodded, they seemed really in sync. Little did the women know was that Orange was scared as hell. As the three kept shooting some kind of ship flew over head, it's back door was open and a group of soldiers, with a different visor color were pushing some kind of cylinder. Once they were over Venom they pushed it out of the ship. It dropped like a rock, as it fell bits and bits of Venom were sucked up into it trapping it at the top.

Once all of Venom had been sucked off of the civilian that was being controlled Orange charged, much faster than anyone his body weight, faster than anyone. He tackled the civilian out of the was of the falling cylinder so they wouldn't be trapped. Than the cylinder fell to the group a hatched closing under it, making the cylinder air tight.

A few seconds later the, what seemed to be, a plane landed, the group of brown armored individuals exiting holding strange tools. They approached the vehicles and destroyed buildings, starting to rebuild them. They pushed the two halves of the truck together and repaired the light pole. "Disculpe Jessica./_Excuse me Jessica._" A Crew member said, Jessica didn't understand any of it but she did know they said her name.

She blocked the Crew members path, "How do you know my name?!" The Crew member repeated the phrase and pushed the Spider-woman out of its way. She went to block the robots way again before a Natasha stopped her.

"Let them be, we need to talk to their leaders," she hooked her thumb towards the group of soldiers. Jessica sighed and followed her two friends as they approached the group of colorful soldiers.

"Hey!" Carol said getting the attention of armored figures.

The one in purple turned to them first and aimed his rocket launcher at them. "Get ready to taste oblivion!" He yelled in a deep voice making the women get in a defensive position. His voice suddenly softening, as he lowered his weapon.

"No they are the good guys,"

"A further reason to kill them!" He said in a deeper voice again easing the launcher at them.

"We're the good guys!" The softer voice said.

"THAN WE MUS-"

"Shut up O'Ma- Purple," Aqua said.

"He's not Purple he's D-" A blue armored man said but was cut off by the one female on their team.

"AI mute Blue," She ordered when she said it Blue's voice was muffled so much that it was inaudible.

"Who are you?" Carol asked looking the group up and down.

"We are the bringers of oblivion!" Purple said.

"And what's wrong with him?" Jessica added, pointing to the person in question.

"He has a split personality, something about getting trapped in another dimension or whatever," the one in Orange said.

"We are the Reds and Blues," Carolina answered, "I'm Agent's," she pointed to the one in grey with yellow highlights, "that's Freelancer, and the rest of them are named by their color."

"I'm lightish-Red," Pink said.

"You're fucking pink," Maroon deadpanned.

"Yeah," Orange said picking back up his strange grenade launcher.

"Shut up dirt bags!" Red yelled waving his shotgun around.

"Hey ladies," Aqua said, "I think I need you hero's help, cause I need you to fight my monster co-"

"Shut up Aqua!" Agent commanded, making Aqua instantly shut up, "Come on, we're moving out!" The rest of the soldiers nodded getting into their respective vehicles and start up the engines.

"Carol," Natasha asked, "could you follow them? See if they lead you anywhere that seemed like a base. Captain Marvel nodded taking to the skies, she watched as the group met up and flew after them.

At first they seemed to be talking before the one known as Blue put his rifle on his shoulder and fired, the TTR round hit Carol right between the eyes. This one rubber bullet knocked her out, the soldiers weapons were designed to shoot through titanium alloy armor, and over-shields. She fell to the ground, some bystanders who were watching called the emergency Avenger hotline, so help quickly came for her.

As the Reds and Blues made their way home they sighed a breath of relief, aside from Tucker, he wanted her to follow him home. There was still a lot of work to do until they would trust them, especially because they just shot one of the Hero they are supposed to gain the trust of.


End file.
